Moving On
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia and Elliot run into each while she is out grocery shopping with Noah. They form a relationship but struggle to put the past behind them. Will Olivia be able to forgive him for leaving without saying goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

As Olivia made her way through the market with Noah on her hip, it never occurred to her that fate may step in and reintroduce one of the most substantial relationships of her life. In fact, she was so blissfully happy with her son that she almost didn't see the familiar face in the crowd.

"Liv?" She heard his voice and turned from the produce she was examining and caught her breath when she laid eyes on him.

"Elliot?" She stated an immediate smile spreading across her face. She hated to admit to herself that she was relieved he was also smiling that classic Stabler smile. She held Noah in one arm and hugged Elliot with the other. "What are you doing here?"

She couldn't believe she'd forgotten how intense his eye contact could be, "I moved back to the city a few months ago. Who is this?" He gestured to Noah.

She beamed, looking at her son again trying to see him through Elliot's eye. "This is Noah, he's my son."

"He's a handsome guy." Elliot said and Olivia thought she caught him glance towards her hands. "So you're married now?"

She smiled, thinking of how complicated that situation actually was, "No I'm not. How's Kathy?"

If she realized how quickly that question would have washed away his smile she would have never asked.

"Kathy passed away six months ago, cancer."

Olivia's face turned with compassion as she touched his arm, "Oh El, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head slightly and smiled again at Noah, "It's fine. You know...I'd love to buy you a coffee. Can we put the shopping on hold for a minute and go to the Starbucks?"

She smiled, "Yeah why not?" She said as they started walking towards the Starbucks.

"So are you still at SVU?" He asked as they walked

"Yeah, I'm a Lieutenant now and you'd never guess who is my second in command."

"Who?" He inquired with an inquisitive look.

"Fin," She said with a laugh.

He smiled, "You're right I never would have guessed. How's Cragen?"

"Great, he's retired and living with his girlfriend...going on cruises and the like."

"That's great," He said as they walked up to the line to order their coffee. "What about you? Have you torn yourself away from work enough to go on any adventures?"

Olivia's stomach flopped as she thought about Elliot knowing what happened with Tucker. "Yeah, I've been to Paris recently."

"Paris? Do you have some man whisking you off to romantic places?"

She tilted her head in surprise that he would ask such a forward question. He had changed. "Not anymore, we broke up."

He could sense something in her eyes which led him to ask, "Anyone I know?"

Her stomach sank as she tried to think of a way out of this and was relieved when the line moved forward and it was their turn to order. She let a grin appear across her face as she got away without answering for the time being. She stepped up and ordered as he looked at her with a questioning look. He ordered next and they went to find a table.

They made eye contact as she was setting up Noah in a booster, "Okay Liv, now I have to know. Please do not say Fin."

She burst out laughing, that was the last person she thought he would guess. She heard the barista call out her name and thought that was perfect time as any. "Tucker took me to Paris." She said matter of factly as she turned on her heel to get her coffee.

Now it was Elliot's turn to feel his stomach sinking. He couldn't believe after all this time Tucker got to her before he did. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of rage and jealousy slip up into his chest. How could Olivia date such a rat?

She came back with two coffees and a bagel for Noah. Elliot was still in shock. He looked at her while he said, "Tucker?"

She nodded afraid what he would say next.

"I didn't know you slept with rats." He said pointedly.

He immediately regretted his comment when he saw her face turn serious. "Elliot, that's enough."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Olivia was partially relieved and partially annoyed when her phone rang. She answered and murmured a few times about work related things before hanging up. She looked at Elliot apologetically before saying, "Duty calls."

He forced a smile as they both stood. Olivia threw the unopened bagel in the diaper bag and picked up Noah. She paused before she left. "It was really good to see you."

"It was." She turned picking up her bag when she heard him say, "Liv." She turned back towards him. "You know I don't even have your phone number anymore."

She sighed softly knowing all too well who's fault that was. She set Noah down briefly to pull a business card out of her diaper bag/purse.

She looked him in the eyes when she pointedly said, "Don't be a stranger."

He watched this beautiful woman, now a mother, walk away and he couldn't believe he ever let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay honestly guys it has been awhile since I have written. If Elliot's characterization is off I apologize but Meloni abandoned us so I am a little rusty.**

Olivia was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork when her phone buzzed. She glanced at it and exhaled loudly. Since she had given Elliot her phone number yesterday every sound left her in anticipation. She fidgeted with her pen before giving in.

She picked it up, opening it up to read the message. Her stomach dropped when she read his name on the screen.

Elliot: Hey, can I ask a favor?

She paused. She started thinking about waiting to respond and then she thought about how ridiculous that was. She was too mature to play games.

Olivia: What's up?

She tried to focus her attention back on her paperwork. She knew it was hopeless and was thankful when he buzzed right back.

Elliot: Maureen is finally getting married. Will you go with me?

Olivia paused, letting that roll around in her mind for a minute. He wanted her to go his daughter's wedding six months after his wife passed away?

Olivia: Is she okay with that?

Elliot: I talked to her about it. She understands. I just need a friend there.

Olivia thought about that for a minute. She was supposed to go with him to his daughter's wedding as a friend. She exhaled. She wanted to be mad at him for leaving but if she didn't go she might never get to address the subject. However a wedding isn't the place to address a thing like that. She shook her head. She wanted more than anything to talk to him about it. She wanted to yell at him. She could decline but who does that to a friend? Not to mention the fact that his wife died and he was asking so he didn't have to go alone. How could she say no?

Olivia: When?

Doink Doink

Olivia walked out of her bedroom in a tight fitting red dress holding a clutch.

"Thank you again Lucy!" She said picking up Noah and giving him a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him before saying, "Hey sweet boy. Momma's gotta go now."

She heard a knock at the door. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. It had been a really long time since he had made her nervous. She handed Noah to Lucy. "Of course," the nanny responded.

She opened the door and smiled to see Elliot in a tux.

He smiled, "Hey, ready?" He asked seeming anxious.

She nodded and shut the door behind her. She followed him down to his car and was surprised to see it was a brand new Volvo. ""Jeez Elliot, what are you doing these days?" She stated as he opened the passenger door.

"I work in management in a security firm. It pays alright." He stated modestly. He shut the door and walked around.

As he got into the drivers seat she asked, "Do you like it?"

"I like bossing people around." He stated glancing over with a mischievous smile.

Doink Doink

Olivia and Elliot sat at a table at the reception. Olivia sipped her red wine watching his kids dancing on the floor. She couldn't believe how much they all had grown.

She had forgotten how much work being a plus one at a wedding could be. There were a few awkward introductions to his family members, Kathy's family members. Elliot handled it all in stride though, as if he practiced. For all she knew he probably did. When someone would ask he would introduce her as, "This is my old partner, Lieutenant Benson." Of course then there was the awkward throwing of the bouquet in which she managed to slip out for the bathroom just in time. She couldn't believe she was here with him at a wedding.

She glanced back at Elliot and caught him staring.

"You okay?" He asked probably inquiring about why she was being so quiet. She realized it wasn't like them to not talk. They were always bickering about something way back when.

She smiled to reassure him, "I'm fine, are you okay?"

He smiled, "I am. It is good to see her happy. He's a good guy." He looked on to Maureen dancing with her new husband.

The crowd was loud and having a good time as the song was coming to an end. The DJ artfully transitioned to the next song that seemed a little slower in nature. Couples started making their way to the floor as they played a cover of "Can't Help Falling in Love."

"Dance with me?" He asked suddenly turning towards her.

She caught that classic look in his eyes and felt herself giving in. She couldn't hold back her smile. "Yeah."

He led her up to the dance floor taking her hand. She felt her breath catch when his hand landed on the small of her back. She was surprised at how effortlessly her hands ended up around his neck. Olivia tried to not let her nerves get the best of her as the lyrics started and she recognized the song.

"So Liv," Elliot spoke quietly, "Can I ask about Noah?"

She looked into his eyes, seeing no judgement. "I found Noah while working a case. His mother died soon after, and child services had trouble placing him. I took him in, and then adopted him soon after."

He looked at her with soft eyes. "Honestly, I can't believe it didn't happen sooner. You've always had that touch. I can already see you're a great mother."

"Thank you," She stated.

He pulled her just the slightest bit closer and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She tried to stifle her smile and looked up at him and raised a brow. "Yeah."

Doink Doink

Elliot opened the door to let her in the passenger side of his car. Olivia slipped in gingerly. She was surprised when he touched her shoulder. "Do you want to grab a couple of drinks before I take you home? It's still early."

Olivia felt the thoughts rushing through her mind so quickly. It was early, only eight pm. It being late summer it had just barely became dark outside. She couldn't help reviewing all the thoughts she had throughout the night. Elliot had only become more handsome with age and was still ridiculously fit. It was hard to be around him and not want more.

That was all she was thinking of when she said, "Can we get those drinks at your place? I'm over the crowd for the night."

They made eye contact that made her stomach do a flip. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She could remember a time when he could say anything or do anything and it wouldn't make her nervous or uneasy. This was a whole new territory, a whole new Elliot.

Doink Doink

He walked into the apartment giving her room. He hung up his suit jacket by the door. She set her clutch down on an entry table and took in the place.

It was modest, no bigger than her own. He gave her a quick tour, making jokes about the size of the apartment. The tour ended in the kitchen where he poured her another glass of wine and grabbed a beer for himself.

"Thank you," She said with a flirty tilt of the head. She didn't know what she was doing. She had one glass at the wedding. One glass did nothing to her these days yet she was asking him to take her back to his apartment. She was flirting. She didn't know what had gotten into her except for maybe the fact that she had wanted this to happen for years.

Elliot tipped his glass towards hers, "To seeing old friends again." He toasted.

They clinked their glasses together. Olivia sat down at his breakfast bar as he leaned over the counter.

"Olivia Benson, how is it that nobody has swept you off your feet while I was gone?"

She shook her head and laughed, "I've dated."

He pulled himself up from leaning on the counter and walked around the bar. "It's the job isn't it?" He asked seriously. She gave him a knowing glance as he took her hand and pulled her into a standing position. He let go of her hand and walked over to the couch.

"I supposed you could say that." She stated following him and slumped down beside him. He had his arm draped across the back of the couch and he turned towards her when she sat down.

"You know, I'm sorry for the way I left things."

She felt her throat constrict at his apology and looked down to hide the fact that her eyes glossed over. She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to talk about what happened but this wasn't the moment, not now.

She looked back up catching his eyes, awaiting a response and went for it. Her hands went to his chest and slid up cradling his head as she kissed him. She kissed him with more passion then she had ever kissed anyone before in her life.

He moved closer to her, his hand on her hip. He had the other in her hair, and suddenly she felt his tongue in her mouth. It felt better than she ever could have imagined.

She expertly pulled his shirt out of his pants and slipped her hand up his shirt to his chest. He groaned tilting her down the rest of the way until she was leaning against the armrest. He had his body pressed against hers and she could feel his arousal. Her hands went from his chest to around his back and finally they broke their kiss as she pulled his shirt over his head.

He caught her gaze, and they looked into each other's eyes as he pulled her into a standing position. "Liv, are you sure?" He said and she felt like she couldn't hear anything else. "I don't want you to regret this."

"Elliot shut up," She said wrapping her arms around his exposed torso and drawing him close to her.

He pulled her towards the bedroom fumbling with his belt buckle. When they made it to the bedroom doorway he pulled her into him leaning against the frame. He reached around her and found the zipper to her dress pulling it down.

He let her go long enough for the dress to fall to the floor. When he pulled her back in he grabbed her ass lifting her off the ground as he stepped towards the bed. She tugged at his pants and he helped her pull them off, leaving them both in their underwear.

He gasped when he felt her hand against his erection. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. They fell into the bed. Elliot kissed her neck as he grabbed a handful of her breast. He felt her hands slip under his boxers as she maneuvered the clothing down his legs. He ran his hand down her body as he kicked the boxers off. He stopped when he got to her black lace panties, slipping his fingers into each side and pulling them off slowly, teasing.

She looked at him with desire as he slowly crawled back onto the bed, hovering over her. He kissed her neck as he slipped a finger inside her. She let out a moan as she laid a hand upon his back. He made his way from her neck to her breasts stopping at the nipple, lightly touching it with his tongue before moving down lower.

He kept kissing her, on the insides of her thighs on her lower stomach, her hips. She imagined he would be a tease. She gently placed her hand on his head as he moved his tongue right where she wanted it to go. His tongue felt warm and wonderful as he swiped it against her clit, slowly at first, then faster. She moaned and squirmed beneath him. He ran his hand up her stomach and massaged her breast as he continued his work with his tongue. There were so many sensations, she let out a whimper.

He started kissing his way back up to her mouth. When their lips made contact she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down on his back. She ran her hands down his chest moving down his body and then placed her mouth around his erection.

He groaned quite loudly then said, "God...Liv...have mercy."

He pulled her back up to him not wanting to finish before they even got started. He intertwined his fingers in her hair as he guided himself inside her. He watched her as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

She begun moving slowly enjoying every second of his length inside of her. He placed his hands on her hips beckoning her to go faster. He pulled her down to kiss her softly on the lips as he moved inside her faster, then slower, then faster again. He put his hand behind her head and flipped her over on her back in one swift motion.

He grabbed her hand and pinned it to the bed, he kissed her shoulder. He started teasing her again going slower. "Elliot..." She moaned protesting the teasing.

He quickened his pace. She grabbed his shoulder riding through the waves of pleasure. He kissed her passionately on the lips as he found a steady pace. She broke away from the kiss to cry out orgasming. Her encouragement pushed him to go faster and deeper until he climaxed as well.

He held onto her for a few seconds to catch his breath. He didn't want to let her go.

"Jesus Liv!" He said collapsing on the bed beside her.

"I never thought that would ever happen." She said with humor in her voice.

"Really?" He stated pulling himself up to look at her.

"And you did?" She asked.

He looked at her, and propped himself up on his hand. As he traced circles on her stomach he said, "I always wanted it to."

Her face got a serious look. "Always?"

"I don't know. We always got along it's hard not to think of that."

She laughed, "We have not always got along." She argued.

"That's because you're so argumentative," He joked kissing her on the temple and pulling her in closer.

She scoffed at him. She pulled away, climbing out of the bed.

"Where you going?" He said trying to pull her back.

She paused at the end of the bed looking for her bra. "Elliot, I have a kid now." She stated the fact like it was obvious.

He shrugged, "He's with the babysitter. Are you trying to tell me your nanny wouldn't be open to spending the night?"

"She would," Olivia stated, "But perhaps I am not ready to let her in on my business."

She picked up her bra and started to pull it on.

"Since when do you care about what people think of you?" He asked. "You should stay."

She looked at him, deciding. "Ok. I'll text the nanny." She said letting him pull her back into his bed.

 **Please if you're reading this leave a review. I appreciate gentle constructive criticism as well as compliments.**


End file.
